Every Hours Just Today
by Felcie
Summary: Sosuke aime Ichigo de tout son coeur mais craint de le perdre à raison. Ichigo, atteint d'une maladie, va mourir bientôt...


Every Hours Just Today

Ichigo se leva la tête dans les mains. Il lui était décidément impossible de dormir. Il poussa malgré lui un gémissement plaintif. Ce son réveilla immédiatement Sosuke qui ouvrit les yeux, inquiet. Son regard chocolat se posa sur le dos courbé de son aimé. Pourquoi devait-il souffrir, lui ? Lentement, il se leva et posa un baiser dans la nuque d'Ichigo. Ses doigts caressèrent les longues ailes noires tatouées dans le dos de l'adolescent, suivant le parcours des plumes sur ses avant-bras. Il entendit qu'Ichigo pleurait et son cœur se serra. Pourquoi lui ? Ichigo était à ses yeux un symbole de douceur et de gentillesse. Le seul être humain ayant cette perfection maladroite qui l'avait éveillé à l'amour... Sosuke retint un tremblement. Pourquoi lui ? Sosuke ne savait pas sur qui diriger sa haine, son amertume. Ichigo était simplement malade, personne n'en était la cause. Et c'était pire. Il était impuissant face à cet ennemi invincible. Impuissant. Encore une fois. Il était arrivé trop tard quand Ichigo avait été violé puis poignardé. Tuer les fautifs n'effacerait jamais le traumatisme du jeune homme. Finalement, le seul que Sosuke pouvait haïr, c'était lui-même. Incapable de sauver celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il aimait profondément son fils mais, il se rendait bien compte que perdre Ichigo le briserait pour toujours. Parce que, son fils, il l'avait aimé par instinct paternel. Ichigo... Il l'avait aimé dès qu'il l'avait vu. Son doux sourire, son rire apaisant, sa moue adorablement boudeuse... Mais, c'était le genre d'amour qu'il croyait ne jamais pouvoir ressentir. Et pourtant... Il l'aimait. Il ne pourrait jamais en aimer un autre ainsi. Il aimait tout en Ichigo. Auprès de lui, il avait trouvé le calme, son monde lui paraissait toujours plus beau. Avec Ichigo, il avait enfin appris à vivre. Et la vie voulait le lui enlever au moment où il s'était enfin rendu compte de sa dépendance au jeune homme ? Sosuke ne put retenir un léger tremblement. Ichigo tourna la tête vers Sosuke, ses joues mouillées et son magnifique regard d'ambre rougit. Naturellement, l'adolescent lui sourit tendrement. Et Sosuke se sentit mourir. La mort n'avait pas le droit de prendre la vie de cet être qu'il apprenait tout juste à chérir. Et, égoïstement, il voulait garder cette allégorie de la perfection humaine auprès de lui. Ichigo s'essuya les joues sans cesser de sourire.

_ Tout va bien.

Sosuke le regarda, le cœur encore plus serré. Il n'était pas celui qui devait être rassuré. Mais il ne trouvait pas en lui le courage d'être celui sur lequel Ichigo pouvait se reposer. Car, pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il avait peur. Peur d'être à nouveau seul après avoir été à ses côtés. Dépendant... Fou amoureux... Ichigo regarda l'heure.

_ Tu veux petit-déjeuner ?

Sosuke hocha la tête. Qui était-il pour lui refuser quoique ce soit ? Ichigo posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé et sortit du lit. Sosuke le regarda faire de sa démarche gracieuse. Quand il le voyait de dos, il ressentait la profonde solitude d'Ichigo et une envie de le protéger naissait en lui. Il petit-déjeuna en silence, porté par la voix d'Ichigo qui lui montrait encore le regard innocent qu'il portait sur le monde. Sosuke le regarda, hésitant.

_ Ichigo... Tu as déjà détesté quelqu'un ?

_ Bien sûr. Mais, ça n'a jamais duré très longtemps.

Sosuke soupira. Parfait, décidément... Il se glissa derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ichigo, souriant doucement, se laissa bercer.

_ Tu ne veux pas rester ici ?

_ Tu dois aller travailler, Sosuke. Et moi, je dois aller au lycée.

_ Seras-tu seulement encore là, ce soir ?

Ichigo tourna la tête pour le regarder.

_ Oui, affirma-t-il naturellement. On va se changer ?

_ Je suppose, soupira Sosuke, en partie rassuré, suivant Ichigo dans la chambre.

Il enfila son costume tout en regardant Ichigo s'habiller. Il aimait le voir en uniforme. Le bleu lui allait merveilleusement bien. Et, ainsi, il ressemblait à un adolescent de 17 ans comme les autres. Sosuke grimaça. Avec 30 ans humains passés, avoir une telle relation avec un si jeune homme le mettait parfois mal à l'aise. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade des simples baisers... En plus, Ichigo était le plus expérimenté des deux, dans ce domaine. Il laissa Ichigo lui mettre sa cravate en souriant doucement.

_ Tu agis comme une vraie femme au foyer, parfois.

_ Parce que tu agis comme un vrai homme incapable, parfois, rétorqua Ichigo.

Sosuke ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Je t'aime.

Et, rien qu'en disant ces mots, le cœur de Sosuke battait à cent à l'heure.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ichigo l'embrassa et se laissa serrer contre son fiancé. Il rit de ce rire parfois enfantin qu'il avait quand Sosuke le serra davantage contre lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je veux ton odeur partout sur moi pour t'avoir avec moi...

Ichigo rit à nouveau et parsema de baisers le visage et le cou de son aimé.

_ Voilà...!

Sosuke eut un doux sourire amusé et caressa sa joue. Enfin, ils se séparèrent dans le métro. Il regarda le jeune homme partir et son cœur recommença à battre déraisonnablement. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir. Il aurait dû insister et le garder auprès de lui. Dans l'ascenseur menant à son bureau, Sosuke, angoissé, frôlait l'hyperventilation. Il salua prestement sa secrétaire et son meilleur ami et collègue et s'enferma dans son bureau. Là, il se laissa glisser contre la porte, explosant en sanglots. Il releva contre son nez le col de sa chemise imprégné de l'odeur d'Ichigo.

_ Tout va bien... murmura-t-il à plusieurs reprises d'une voix brisée, hoquetant.

Son portable vibrant dans sa poche le fit sursauter. C'était Ichigo. Il calma les tremblements de sa voix et répondit au plus vite.

_ Oui, mon cœur ?

_ Bah, rien de spécial... Je me suis juste dit que tu voudrais peut-être entendre ma voix genre toutes les heures...

D'abord silencieux, Sosuke éclata de rire, un rire un peu nerveux.

_ Suis-je si invisible que ça, à tes yeux ?

_ Je t'aime, répondit simplement le jeune homme. À dans une heure ! ajouta-t-il en raccrochant.

Le baume au cœur, Sosuke se releva en essuyant ses larmes et s'assit à son bureau. Il posa à côté de lui son portable où il avait mis son aimé en fond d'écran. Il passa sa main dessus.

_ Tout va bien, murmura-t-il à nouveau avec une forte conviction.


End file.
